I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of display devices, particularly those having easels, generally classified in U.S. Patent Class/subclasses: 40/124.1; 206/44+; 206/45.21; 206/45.25; 206/45.26; 206/45.27; 211/40; 248/174; 248/459; 248/460; 248/463; 248/465; 248/472.
II. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,233 to Austin (assigned Champion International), Class 206/45.25, teaches an easel-type display package for holding a number of individually packaged products inside a rear wall and side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,798 to Transport, Class 206/45.24, teaches a display device having a collapsible easel support comprising a back panel with a stay flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,694 to Dickey, Class 40/158, teaches a one-piece frame with a standing/hanging back triangular easel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,975 for Friedman, Class 40/152.1, teaches a combined mailer and easel-type display frame formed from a planer blank with a picture-receiving display pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,286 to Mancuso, Class 248/459, also shows a planer easel display having an erectable easel section.
None of the above understood to teach a combination easel/standard-holder which is a preferred feature of the present invention.
Other easel-display patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,711; 4,825,574; 4,817,905; 4,694,955; 4,515,338; 4,476,986; 4,330,951; 4,290,216; 4,182,0961; 4,171,116; 4,077,512; 4,062,138; 4,032,014; and 3,908,955.